


Junbob drabbles

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: a collection of drabbles too short to be posted on their own





	1. 16. Want to know a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> hello i’m challenging myself to write junbob drabbles. hopefully by the time i’m done there will be 101!

“Want to know a secret?” Bobby asks, one night when they’re laying in bed. He’s running his hand through Junhoe’s hair, and Junhoe has his head pillowed on Bobby’s chest. It’s late, and they have schedules early the next morning. But Bobby had missed Junhoe too much to stay away. 

The blanket is thrown haphazardly over them, barely covering their naked skin. They’re both sated, stress blown away by their proximity and and the heavy weight of skin on skin. 

Junhoe mumbles, cracking an eye open. He rubs his thumb over Bobby’s nipple, just to watch him shudder and hear the soft breath he lets out. Bobby pulls him closer, kisses the top of his head. 

“What’s so important that it can’t wait until morning?” Junhoe asks, sleepily. 

“I just love you, that’s all,” Bobby says with a smile. Junhoe’s face flushes, and he buries it in Bobby’s chest.

Junhoe swats him lightly. “That’s not a secret,” he chides. But Bobby only hears the silent “I love you too”.


	3. 51. Why are you always pushing me away?

Bobby stares at his roommate from his desk. Junhoe has his earbuds plugged into his laptop and he’s humming under his breath while he types away. Bobby should be working on his own paper, but he’s endlessly intrigued by Junhoe. 

The man is an enigma. There’s a certain fierceness in his gaze, but then Bobby will walk in on him making karate movie noises and kicking the air. Every time it happens, Junhoe immediately runs out of the room. 

In fact Junhoe frequently disappears when Bobby shows up, and it has him wondering. What exactly is it about him that has Junhoe running away? He showers daily, he’s not that loud (unlike Junhoe). His worst habit is spending hours a day playing video games and jacking off, but Junhoe doesn’t know about the second part. 

He decides to shoot his shot. 

“Hey Junhoe,” he says, loud enough for Junhoe to hear him over his music. Junhoe’s eyes flicker briefly but he pretends he doesn’t hear. Bobby rolls his eyes and walks over, standing over Junhoe. He tugs out one of his ear buds. 

“Hey!” Junhoe protests, finally looking at Bobby. He opens his mouth to say something more but Bobby cuts him off. 

“Why are you always pushing me away?” He asks. 

“I’m not,” Junhoe argues. 

“You are though,” Bobby says, hands on his hips. “I’ve tried to be friends with you but you make it impossible when you run away when I so much as breathe in your direction.”

Junhoe’s face is flushing and Bobby leans in. “Well?” 

Junhoe’s mouth opens and closes like a fish as he tries to gather his thoughts. 

“I’m waiting,” Bobby pushes. 

Junhoe screws his face up, ears pink. “Do you really not know?” he asks finally. 

Bobby just stares at him. 

Junhoe sets his laptop to the side and rubs the back of his neck. “I like you okay, and I didn’t want to make things awkward between us,” he admits. 

Bobby’s face breaks into an ear splitting grin. “Oh,” he says, and suddenly Junhoe has a lap full of Bobby. “Guess you won’t mind if I do this then?” he asks before pulling Junhoe in and kissing him. 

Junhoe in fact, does not mind.


	4. Chapter 4

“But I don’t want to share a room with Bobby,” Junhoe pouts. 

“Like I want to share one with you,” Bobby counters. 

Hanbin rolls his eyes. “I don’t actually recall asking what either of you wanted. I’m pretty sure I told you,” he says. 

Junhoe glares and Bobby pouts but they both shut up. 

Junhoe spends the rest of the evening avoiding Bobby, who seems oblivious, happy wherever he is, with whoever he’s with. 

When it comes time for bed, he reluctantly shuffled his way into the room, where Bobby’s already toed off his shoes and is unpacking. 

“Okay,” Junhoe starts. Bobby looks up. “I’ll sleep under the sheets, you sleep on top of them.”

“No way!” Bobby protests. “What if I get cold?”

“Dude, you’re a human furnance,” Junhoe says. 

“Fine,” Bobby says, “If that’s what it takes to make you shut up.”

Junhoe glowers at him, but crawls under the covers on his side while Bobby settles on top. 

In the morning they wake up both under the covers, with Junhoe wrapped around Bobby like a koala. But neither of them will admit it.


	5. 60. I don’t have time to explain right now but I need you to trust me

The moon hangs heavy and low in the sky, casting a warm glow over the river. Junhoe and Bobby sit in the grass, hands tangled and leaning into each other’s space. 

They whisper words between them so soft even the moon can’t hear. Bobby leans his head on Junhoe’s shoulder and Junhoe kisses him soft and tender. 

A gentle breeze flows through the park and Junhoe’s stiffens, his head whipping around. 

“What is it,” Bobby asks with a laugh of uncertainty. 

“I can’t explain right now, but I really need you to trust me,” Junhoe says, voice low. He climbs quickly to his feet. “We need to go, now.” He tugs a confused Bobby behind him, breaking into a sprint. 

They don’t stop running for nearly ten minutes. When they do Bobby is panting and out of breath, and Junhoe doesn’t appear winded in the slightest. Bobby raises an eyebrow. They’re in the middle of a crowded square. 

“Are you going to explain what that was about now?” Bobby huffs, hands on his knees. 

Junhoe grabs his arm and tugs him into an alley, just out of sight of the people milling around. He looks conflicted, but steels himself. 

“I suppose it would be easier to just show you,” he says, but falters. 

“Show me what?” Bobby asks, stroking s hand down Junhoe’s face. Junhoe turns his face into the gesture, pressing a kiss against Bobby’s palm. 

When he turns back, there are two fangs sticking out of his mouth. Bobby drops his hand, taking an involuntary step back in shock. Junhoe tries to hide the hurt and Bobby immediately steps back in, fisting his hands in Junhoe’s shirt. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks softly, staring at the fangs in wonder. 

“I thought it would keep you safer. There are… others. Others who don’t approve of us. They found us tonight. It would be better for you if we ended this here,” Junhoe says, sadness creeping into his voice. 

“Let them come,” Bobby whispers, and he leans in placing a gentle kiss on Junhoe’s mouth. “We’ll face them together.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
